Mekanikaiser french
by Liefe Black
Summary: la version francais d'un histoire ben ten que j'ai ecris en anglais


A/U: Je refais cette histoire en français parce que je l'aimais bien.

Mekanikaïser (French)

Jimmy

Je ne pouvais ici les sirènes hurlantes dans ma chambre. Et il venait de la prison du comté. « J'ai un contrôle demain mathématiques. Oh bien! "Je me suis tourné composer mon ultimatrix à Glacial et il a claqué le bas.  
>"Superjet!" Parfois, je pense que mon ultimatrix-ce que sur le but.<br>Au moment où je suis arrivé j'ai pu voir de trésorerie traiter le problème. Au moins je suis sûr que c'était de trésorerie. Je veux dire, combien Bungolasaurs voyez-vous avec un symbole ultimatrix or c'est la poitrine. Ah ouais, vous savez que le symbole de Ben ultimatrix est vert, bien le ulimatrixes double sont de différentes couleurs. Le mien est bleu et Kai est le violet.  
>"Yo Cash, l'esprit si je baisse?"<br>«Bien sûr." Marmonna Cash frappeurs de suite une autre soi-évadé.  
>"Génial!" J'ai dit tout en frappant mon ultimatrix. "Le Tatou!" Oh, j'ai oublié, mes versions alien sont plus jeunes et moins puissants que les «autres étant donné que je suis 12pas 18, mais encore quand un alien de 50 tonnes ne touche le sol de 300 pieds dans les airs cela fait une jolie grand cratère. "Alors qui est premier?"<p>

Cash

Je pouvais voir les prisonniers qui avaient attaqué Jimmy. Comme il pourrait prendre Le Tatou. Attendez ... N'aurait-il pas le savoir. Bien sûr! C'est une diversion! J'ai regardé autour de quelque chose de suspect. Et je l'ai trouvé. Un moteur de camion a été dé ont été le transport d'autres dehors! Temps pour une action réelle!  
>«Laissez-moi dire une chose ya camion mec, j'ai dit que personne, personne, s'échappede prison lors de Bungalosaur autour de vous!" J'ai crié de sauter sur le camion et la déchirure del'arrière.<br>"Coucou." A déclaré l'un des prisonniers. Il tenait un pistolet laser et tiré d'un boulon dans ma poitrine. Voler vers l'arrière (je ne faisais que voler à reculons parce que j'ai été surpris de ne pas en raison Rath est faible, qu'il n'est pas) Oh je pensais bien. Parfois drastiques,des mesures drastiques. J'ai frappé l'ultimatrix et espérait que cela marcherait. 

Ben

"Ultimate Arachno-Singe!" Cash a pleuré et a tiré une toile au camion. Il a tenu et le camions'est arrêté brusquement.  
>"Hé les gars, ce qui me manque?" J'ai demandé de Cash.<br>"Pas grand-chose. Pouvez-vous aider un gars ici? "En ce moment, le conducteur a sautéhors du camion avec un pistolet laser.  
>«Il se termine ici Ben Tennyson!"<br>"Oh, donnez-lui un repos." J'ai dit mon cadran tournant ultimatrix à un alien intéressant à regarder, je n'avais jamais utilisé auparavant. "Mange ça!" Je l'ai dit en claquant le tout s'est noir.

Jimmy

Je pouvais voir Ben frapper son ultimatrix alors commencer à se branler autour et transformer.  
>"Cash, ce n'est pas normal, c'est elle." J'ai dit que la peau de Ben commence à tourner métalliques.<br>"Uh-uh. Pas normal du tout. "En ce moment, Ben a été englouti dans un faisceau de lumière verte. Quand il effacé Ben, ou quelle qu'elle soit, se tenait là et regardait le camion et l'a transformée en poubelle. Il a ensuite regardé aimé qu'il avait trouvé le mot qu'ilcherchait il s'est tourné vers le conducteur et son fusil transformé en menottes qui frappa dans ses mains derrière son dos et elle-même bloquée. Puis il dit: "Mekanikaïzer." Telle était la limite. Je suffisant. J'ai tourné mon cadran pour une créature ressemblant à des acariens.  
>«Attendez ...» balbutia Cash. Mais je n'ai pas écouté et a claqué ma main vers le bas."Pyromite!"<br>Pyromite est un extraterrestre voler quoi que ce soit des doublons qu'il mord dans de multiples versions inutile de lui-même. J'ai volé aussi vite que j'ai pu et dur dans Ben 'peau métallique. Il a travaillé. Maintenant! Je pensais que frapper le symbole ultimatrix et me transformer retour à la normale aussi, heureusement, Ben.  
>«D'accord. Maintenant ce que nous appris? "Demandai-je.<br>«Ne pas se transformer en étrangers, nous n'avons jamais allé avant." Cash répondu.  
>"Ouais, mais où est le plaisir dans tout cela?" Ben intervenu "Regardez ça !" Ben a dit en tournant le cadran avec ses yeux fermés à ce qui claquent bas. «Brains &amp; Brawn!" Hé, regardez, je suis deux corps! "Ben s'écria en jetant un coup de poing dans l'air avec le petit corps blanc, qui s'est obtenu coup de poing dans le dos de la tête par le corps noir<br>«Aïe».


End file.
